A Legend Reborn: Prologue
by coolguy95023
Summary: A new evil arrives and tries to revive Ganondorf. Link goes off to fight the new evil but dissapears. His son goes off to save him and two friends join him. A good story. I promise. Please read and review.


                                 **A Legend Reborn******

**                                Prologue                                                                       **

Our hero of Hyrule, Link, has finally saved Hyrule from the evil clutches of Ganondorf. He walks outside of the Temple of Time proudly and walks to Kokiri Forest. When he gets there, he can listen to some sort crowd cheering. He goes through the tunnel and over a bridge and through another tunnel. He can see that every kid in Kokiri Forest is cheering and applauding for him. He waves to everyone while walking to his house. As he walks up to the ladder that leads to his little home, he hears a very familiar voice from behind him. "So…you saved Hyrule…he he…I knew you could do It Link." Said the familiar voice from behind. 

  Link smiled and turned around to see that it was his best friend, Saria. He walks up to her and smiles again. He hugs her. "It's great to be back here in Kokiri Forest."  Said Link as he is still hugging her.

  "Yes. You can now stay with m…us forever." Saria felt hesitation but she did not want Link to know about her feelings for him. "You can live your life as a kid with us." Saria hugs Link back and lays her head on his shoulder as if wanting to stay like that for quite a while. She picks up her head and looks at Link. She looks at his light blue eyes and flowing blonde hair. She tilts her head towards him and gives him a kiss in the cheek. She tilts her head back in position and feels embarrassed for doing that sort of thing. "Sorry. I did not mean to…"

   "It's ok…I will just…um…go up to my house and forget it happened. It's alright." Link says as he backs away and interrupts Saria's sentence. "I guess…ahem…I guess I will just go to my house…yeah." Link says as he trips on a boulder from backing away. "Well…bye Saria." Link climbs his ladder and runs inside his house.

  Meanwhile

  "Hm hm hm. It all worked pretty well. With Ganondorf out of the way, I now can reach out in my turn and conquer Hyrule for the taking. It's all too easy now. Hmph! But I still feel that there is going to be something that will stand in my way of ruling Hyrule. But what could it be? I should see what it is." said the eerie and chilling voice of an evil lord. His story will be mentioned later in the story. His name is unknown now so I will call him the evil lord. He dwells in a castle floating above Hyrule castle about a mile away. He has a servant named Malfus. "MALFUUUUUUUUS!" screamed the evil lord to his faithful servant.

  "Uh…yes my lord. What is it that you desire?" said Malfus with his frightened voice. Malfus has been a servant to the evil lord for eight years. Long enough for Malfus to know every nook and cranny in the whole castle. He knows where all the traps are and knows what key item you need to get through the traps. He does not have a family.  He only has his pet mouse Chimono. He found Chimono in a dumpster outside the evil lord's lair. He had Chimono for five years. Chimono knows various tricks that can help Malfus when he is in trouble. Malfus is fifteen so basically Malfus lived with the evil lord his whole life. Malfus was born to a peasant mother and father whom were killed by the evil lord. And so the evil lord took Malfus. That is why he has no family. Malfus does not know why his parents died. The evil lord tells him that they died in a hurricane and that Malfus survived. He also told Malfus that the evil lord found him so he took him as servant. He put him in a cell when he was from 1 year of age to 7 years of age. From the 7 years of age, he became a servant.

  "Bring me the Eye of the Lion." Demanded the evil lord. The Eye of the Lion is not really an eye of some animal. It's a diamond ball the size of a basketball. It can tell you the things that go on in the world. Or in this case, in Hyrule. It can sometimes let you see the future if it was really important. "With the Eye of the Lion, I can see what little things on life can stop me from ruling the world that I would love to destroy. Bring it Malfus. NOW!" screamed the impatient evil lord.

  "I will my lord. I will be right back" Malfus went out the door that was about three acres away from where the evil lord sat. He closed the castle doors and went to the right side of the castle and touched the wall. He began feeling for something. He then found what he wanted on the wall and gave it a side-fist punch. A little door opened big enough for the Eye of the Lion to fit in. Malfus reached his hands inside and grabbed the Eye of the Lion. He put it beneath his hip holding with one hand and closing the little door with the other. He thought for a moment. "I really hate living here. I wish there was a way to get out of this place. I want to live somewhere else where I wouldn't be a servant to a very evil man. But my day will come so I have to be patient about it." Malfus started walking and went to the front of the castle doors, opened the door and went inside closing the door behind him. "I've got it my lord. The Eye of the Lion is ready to be used. " Malfus walked the three acres across the castle to the evil lord's throne and handed it to him.

  "Ok, now let's see what could be the bother." The evil lord said as he hovers his hands over the Eye of the Lion. A smokey screen begins to appear and then vanishes, revealing the answer to his question. It was a boy about sixteen years of age. The boy looked out the window in the nighttime. The boy had blonde hair and light blue eyes. "So this little boy would stop me from ruling Hyrule?" The evil lord thought for a while and then started laughing. "Ha ha ha. This boy looks like he would not even harm a rodent like himself. I can crush him in a second." The evil lord turned to Malfus. "Put the Eye of the Lion back where it was. I need to think about this for a while." The evil lord handed the Eye of the Lion to Malfus. Malfus received the ball and walked outside. "I can't…I won't…I won't let some little boy stop me from ruling Hyrule. But…what am I worried about? I can stop this boy from stopping me. HA! He will never stand a chance to someone like me." The evil lord walks to one of his windows to the side of his throne. He looks down at Hyrule. "Hello Hyrule…your new daddy…is ready…to take over…ha ha ha ha ha." laughed the evil lord. 

  The scene jumps from the castle to Link walking back and forth in his house.

  Link walks back and forth in his little home and ponders. He ponders about the kiss. His first kiss even thought it was on the cheek He was sort of blushing. He held his hand over his cheek. "Why…why did Saria kiss me? Maybe it's one of those questions like why is the sky so big or why does it turn dark when the moon is up? I just don't get it." Link then stop walking back and forth and thinks he has a solution. "Maybe she has feelings for me…" there is an awkward silence. "NAAAAAAH! She likes that one guy…Mido…yeah, Mido. They have been friends for a long time so I think that they should belong together." Link yawns and stretches his arms. He lays his sword and shield leaning on the table. He takes off the hat of his and lays it on his table also. He takes off his boots and puts it under his bed. Link crawls into bed and covers himself. "YAAAAWWN! Maybe tomorrow I can go visit Malon. I wonder how she is doing. I want to know if anything changed since the sealing of Ganondorf. I am lying to myself. I want to meet her because I miss her. I just hope I have the strength enough to see her. I hope she did not find any other guy in her life. (Sigh) I guess I will just have to wait and see. It's going…to be another…yaaawn…day…zzzzz…zzzzz." Link is fast asleep with a little bubble coming from his nose, inhaling and exhaling anime style. 

  Saria overheard everything by the ladder that leads to Link's house. She looks up. "Stupid Link…sniff…you don't understand anything…tomorrow will be the day you receive something from me. I can't believe he cared for another girl. I bet he is a brat to him. But she can't be because Link cares for her." Saria walks off to her house crying. She thinks about what would happen if Link chose her to be with forever. She could not bare it because she cared for Link. She walks inside her house and cries on her bed.

  Link starts having a dream, a very weird dream. An angel floats down from above and stops about five inches above the floor in front of Link who is just standing there. Link feels that he has met this person before. The angel was a male. Link could not describe how he looked because all dreams would always be fuzzy. Link gets closer to him. The angel speaks. "Two fight for one. This is a reoccurring event. One's victory. The other's destruction. Be wise." 

  Link gets closer to him and does not know what the angel is talking about. "If it happens again then it would happen to a different person. But who would it be?" Link ponders but is answered by the angel. 

  "This event will strike one of your own, and yourself. Teach the wise decision to the one who will come from you." The angel started to fly back up to the distant sky.

  "No wait, what do you mean? I don't know what all of what you said means. I know nothing about an event or any victory…Hey! Come back…" Link screams out to the angel as if he would never see him again. The scene jumps to Link rolling on the bed back and forth mumbling the dream. "No…come back…don't go…I need to know…AAH!" Link quickly sits back up on his bed. He is breathing deeply as if he got out of drowning in the sea. He looks around his house to see if there was anything weird going on all because of his dream. He was sweaty. He lays his hand on his forehead. "Oh…it was just a dream…" Link gives a sigh of relief and looks out the window that is beside his bed. "Oh yeah. I am supposed to go visit Malon. This is going to be very exciting. I am going to meet Malon. Oh no, my hair, how does it look? What should I wear? What do I say to her? Oh no, everything is going to go wrong. What should I do? What if she is not there? What if when I walk up to her, I would trip. Calm down Link. Oh look at me now. I am talking to myself. I am pathetic." Link starts hesitating and then thinks to himself saying that he should just go. "Everything's gonna be fine. I shouldn't worry. Worrying now will waste my time going to Lon Lon Ranch. I should go now and say goodbye to everyone." Link sits on the edge of his bed and crouches down under his bed to reach his boots. He slips his boots on and walks to the little table to pick up his hat and put it on. He grabs his sword and shield that was leaning on the table. He equips himself even though he is just going to visit someone. He is always careful about his things because he does not want it to fall in the wrong hands. He walks outside his porch and looks at the sky with his hands on his hips like fists. "It's a great day today. Yup, it is." Link feels excited and happy that he is going to visit Malon. He walks up to the top of his ladder and climbs down. As he finishes climbing down, he finds a piece of paper lying on the ground. He stuffs it in his pocket. "I will check what this piece of paper is later." Link walks off to the entrance of Kokiri waving to everyone. He does not see Saria but thinks that she is busy or still asleep. He goes up to Mido who is near the Kokiri forest entrance. "Hey Mido." greets Link.

  "What is it hero?" says Mido sarcastically. Mido has been nice to Link but sometimes jokes a lot. Mido has left Saria and let Link have her.

  "If you see Saria. Tell her that I left to visit a friend. Tell her that I will come back. And also tell her not to worry because I can take care of myself. She usually thinks I will get hurt." Said Link. Link has this feeling that Mido won't tell her but he still trusts Mido. 

  "Ok, I will." Mido then walks off to the highest hill in the training field and searches for Saria.

  "Thanks Mido." Whispers Link. Link then turns to the road in which he was heading to and walks off outside of Kokiri Forest towards Hyrule. He starts heading to Lon Lon Ranch. "This is going to be great. I am going to visit Malon. I bet she looks better than the last time I saw her. I hope I don't mess up in front of her. And most importantly, I hope they will remember me." As Link finishes talking, he finds out that he is already in front of the entrance to the ranch. "Whoa! I already made it? How long was I talking? Oh well. As long as I am here then that is all that matters." Link proudly walks in Lon Lon Ranch with pride and joy. "This is going to be great. I think I already said that." Link stops walking in front of Malon's house. He looks around in search of anyone. "Hello? Anyone here?" Link starts walking to the field. "Malon? Talon? Ingo?" Link can't seem to find anyone in the ranch. He then hears a sudden crash inside the house. He runs thinking it's Malon with joy but then hopes that it is not Malon because he would know that she is hurt. He opens the door to the house and peeks inside. "Anyone here?"

  A fat man pops out of the pile of hay. "Whoa! That first step is a doozy. You should watch out also m'boy." It was Talon, Malon's father.

  "Mr. Talon? What happened here? Are you hurt?" Link walks up to Talon with worry.

  "I'm alright m'boy. I was just on the ceiling fixin' the roof when I came crashing down and luckily the pile of hay broke my fall. So, what are you up to m'boy?" Talon brushes his face with his hand and sniffs.

  "Well, I have been looking for Malon but I can't seem to find her. Do you know where she is Mr. Talon?" asked Link.

  "Well, first of all. You don't need to call me Mr. Talon anymore. It's just Talon. And Malon is in the barn across this house. I think she is working with the cows. Go ahead and see her m'boy. She has gotten to be a very beautiful angel. He he he." Talon says as he jabs Link with elbow on Link's arm.

  "Yeah…thanks Mr.… I mean Talon." Link walks away blushing. Link thinks about Malon on the way to the barn house. Once he is in front of the door, he hesitates. He opens the door slowly and peeks his head in. "Malon? Are you here?" Link whispers out. He walks in and closes the door. He sees a barrel shaking across the room. "Malon…he he… You can't scare me. I know where you are so it's all over already. The joke is over…" there is a silence in the room. "Malon?" Link walks across the room and stands in front of the barrel. It has a lid on it. Link slowly opens it and the just quickly takes it off. "Aha! I've…not got you." Link finds out that it was not Malon at all. He puts his head to get a closer look at what is inside. A cat jumped out of the barrel like if it was scared and clings on to Link's face. "Ow ow…stupid cat…get off me…ah…urgh. You're hurting you idiotic feline." Link desperately tries to take the cat off.

  "I will help you." Said the person with a broom. The person held the broom by the sweeping part and the handle out. The person swung the broom to the cat to hit it.

  The cat finally jumped off and Link sighs in relief but the person is still swinging the broom and smacks Link hard on the face anime style and falls down in pain. "Ugh! Thanks, I guess." Link gets up feeling the pain in his head throbbing. He brushed himself of the dirt from lying on the floor.

  "You're welcome. Fairy Boy…he he." The person was Malon. Which I think you readers already knew in the first place. And if you didn't then you better start paying attention to the story a little more. "Are you alright?" asked Malon.

  Link lifts his head to see Malon in front of him. "Oh! Malon. It's you. It's really you. I can't believe it." Link gets very excited to see Malon.

  "Yes it's me. But, what brings you to Lon Lon Ranch? Haven't you done what you needed to do here?" Malon asks.

  Well…I…just wanted to see you again. And I found out something about myself." Link walks over to a stump near the barn and sits down on it. "Sit over here and I will tell you all about it." 

  Malon walks over to Link and sits down next to him. "Now can you tell me? I really want to know what is the matter with you Link." Malon feels worried that Link might say something that will make her sad but she just let's that feeling go. 

  "I found this little shrub. And…it told me…" Link said.

  "Told you? Shrubs can't talk. Oh…I forgot…you are a fairy boy from that one forest. So it might be true that the shrub talked to you." Malon almost felt like Link was going crazy.

  "No…no. That's the problem. You see…I am not a fairy boy. I never was a fairy. The shrub told me that I am a Hylian and that I was meant to grow up and not the people who are fairy people. I was the only one in the forest who grew. If you can't grow then you are a kid called a kokiri. And since I am a Hylian, I grew. No one knew me when I grew up. I felt alone. I did not know what to do. The shrub also told me that I was supposed to live a Hylian and not a Kokiri. My mother was a Hylian also. I don't know about my dad but I am supposed to live somewhere else but not in the forest I was in. So I have decided that I wanted to live somewhere else. The Gerudo Village is no place for a guy. No one lives in Lake Hylia. Death Mountain only has rocks to eat and I don't eat rocks. Zora's Domain is pure water and I don't want to live with fish people since I am not a fish. And not the castle because everything is too fancy and I wouldn't want to be so boring. So it all leaves one place." Link has narrowed down to one place.

  "Here? Why here? There are spiders and lots of animal dung and it smells." Malon feels a little red.

  "I don't care. I can live with it. Besides, if something happens to yo…anybody here then I would protect them. I am a Hylian and I want to live like one. Please Malon." Link puts on his puppy dog eyes and starts whimpering.

  "Ok. I will explain to my dad about this and ask him if there would be a room for you to stay in. I will be right back." Malon walks into her house closing the door behind her.

  Link stands up, "While she is talking to her dad, I will quickly go to Kokiri Forest and explain to them that I will live with Malon. I hope they will understand though." Link walks outside Lon Lon Ranch and runs to Kokiri Forest. Once he is in the forest, he walks up to Mido and asks where Saria is.

  "She is in the Lost Woods and wants to be alone now. She asked me to give you this." Mido hands Link a pedant. It sort of looks like a shark's tooth but has a curve on the tip. It shines every time something wrong is happening or if someone is in danger. But for now it is not shining. "I know why you are leaving Link. You are a Hylian. The deku shrub told me everything he told you because he felt it was the right thing to do. I know what you want me to do Link. I will tell Saria once you are gone." Mido smiles friendly at Link.

  "Thanks Mido. You're a friend. I hope Saria understands my leaving the forest. Well…I'm off. Bye Mido." Link walks back outside to Hyrule.

  "Bye Link. Hope your new life turns out great." Mido waves to Link as Link is out of sight in the field.

  Link runs back to the ranch hoping that Malon is not outside waiting for him. "Man, if she is outside then she will really get mad." Link keeps running and enters the ranch. "It would be a good thing if…MALON!!!" Link stopped running right in front of Malon who was tapping her foot on the ground and her arms crossed in front of her showing that she got mad. "Hello Malon. Isn't it a fine day tod…"

  "Don't try to get yourself out of this one. You may be the hero of our ranch but that is not enough for me to forgive you. I told you to wait here because I thought you would get hurt out there. You went out and…I got worried. I thought someone took you. Please Link. Don't do that to me again." Malon starts sniffing and turns away.

  "I'm sorry. I did not know my leaving would get you worried about me." Link then feels bad about himself. "What if I were to tell you were I would be going. Would that be better?" 

  Malon turns back to Link. "I…guess that would be ok with me if you don't get hurt." 

  "Thanks Malon. I hope my life with you will turn out great." They both smile at each other. "Let's go inside to plan my life in the ranch." They both walk together inside the house.

  Eleven years have passed and now Link and Malon are now eighteen years old. They have found out that they love each other. Link still has not read the letter and they both get married and have a kid. His name will be in the story and not in the prologue. I did not write about the confession or the wedding because it would take long. 

  Hope you all liked it. Please review. I will get the first chapter when I am convinced that people want to read more. Cya.


End file.
